Walking by -
by T-Girl2
Summary: I know its a dumb name for a story, but the story happens after the ending of FFX. please read it!!


After the ending of FFX .. (Contains mini-spoilers)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:-   
  
Wakka raises his head as he looks into calm blue sky. "Now Sins gone and everything is in one peace.." he thinks to himself. He turns around and watches Yuna from a distance with a faint smile across her face. "..Except Yuna's heart".   
Yuna was walking along with Kimarhi behind himself and Lulu. The guardians could protect Yuna from physical pain, but they were helpless curing her emotional scar after Tidus' death. They all knew that behind that smile there is a burden of sadness. They wanted to help her but they didnt know how. Lulu turned around again and watched Yuna walking along side Kimarhi. Lulu knew that she have chosen to walk aside Kimarhi so that she wont have to talk. Lulu remembered the day where she had Yuna come to tears after insisting that she tell her whats bothering her.  
Lulu turned around and mutureted to herself "Moron".  
Waka looked at her and with wide eyes he said "What did I do know?!"   
Lulu looked at him cluless that she was heard by Wakka. "Moron! I didnt say anything. Just keep walking and be on your gaurd. There maybe thugs around!!! So--" She didnt finish her sentence after being pulled into the bushes by a mysterious figure.   
Wakka ran after her and saw no trace of Lulu! Yuna and Kimarhi followed and asked Wakka what have happened. Wakka didnt answer them, he said that he'll go look for Lulu and told Kimarhi to take Yuna to the nearest city so that she would be safe there. Kimarhi nodded and signaled to Yuna to move. Yuna looked at Kimarhi with tears in her eyes   
"Dont you order me around! I'm not going to sit around while I know that my friend is in danger."   
"Listen to me, I am your guardian for a reason, ya. I think of your safety before mine. I put my life in your hands, so would you make my job easier by doing what I say"  
Yuna took a couple of steps forward and she was an inch away from his face. Wakka thought that she was going to kiss him and his cheeks turned red. She looked up at him and said "No"  
Wakka took a step away from Yuna and crossed his arms. "Geez give me a break!"  
"You cannot change my mind, Wakka."  
"I guess I should have guessed that from the beginning"  
Kimarhi smiled when he saw the two bickiring at each other.   
Wakka: " Eh .. What are you smiling about Kim? Anyway, Lets meet at this point after an hour. If you found Lulu, just whistle!"  
Wakka noticed that when he said the word "whistle" she smiled instantly. He knew that she remembered Tidus and she got depressed, but she always hides it with this faint smile so that she wont worry the others.  
Wakka walked away from the two with two burdens thats crushing his heart. Lulu being kidnapped and Yuna whose not over her lover's death. Wakka felt as if he has been walking in circles. He was about to give back and head to the meeting point when he saw a bright lightining appearing from a distance. He ran toward it source knowing that its Lulu. He came into a field where camps were set up.He saw Lulu being tied to a tree trunk and a guy slapping Lulu. Waka was outraged at the scene; He wanted to do something but he was out of ideas. He only had his Blitz ball as his weapon and learened a few black magic from his journey to beat sin. He then thougth of idea which is having his ball explode from the heat pressure. He rolled the ball next to a camp and then he did a fire spell. The ball exploded and all the men at the camp ran to the source of the explosion. Wakka then ran toward and tried to untie the not. She began to squeel. "What a minute will ya? Dont worry, Wakka is here to save you, you know!"  
Wakka untied the piece of clothing that was wrapped around her mouth. She instantly yelled "Behind you", but it was to late! Before even Wakka could turn around he was hit by a hard piece of metal hits the back of Wakka's head. Wakka fell to the ground and it appears that he was uncouncious. They took him and sat Wakka next to Lulu and tied him.   
-----  
  
"Finally, you woke up"  
Wakka raised his head and faced Lulu. He saw the desperation in her eyes, she was afraid. He was afraid that he would say something that would worsen the situation, but he had to ask  
"What are they going to do with us?"  
She smiled faintly like you did. She is trying to act brave.  
"Well, they would burn me tomorrow in the afternoon for being a witch"  
"You got to be kidding"  
"That what I told them. I told them that because of my magic I helped defeat sin, but they wont listen."  
She started to cry, but the ropes restrained her from wiping her tears  
She looked up and said "I guess this is fate's way of telling me that its alright to cry"  
Wakka didn't know what to say, but at the time he was hoping that Yuna and Kimarhi saw the lightening from before.  
"Hey, did you do the ligthening spell"  
Lulu noded, but she knew that he was going to ask her so she answered first "I cant do any spells anymore because they forced a collar-neck that makes me 'normal' "  
Wakka rested his head on his shoulder and he kept thinking of ways to escape, but he couldnt think of one. Feeling helpless he faced Lulu once again and spoke with a soft tone  
"Lulu, we may .. I love you"  
Shocked to hear the words that slid from his lips. She was astoined to hear those words again, but these words came from his brother. She promised herself that she wouldn't get close to Wakka so that she wouldn't disgrace memory.  
"I can't"  
"Thats alright. I just wanted you to know that I loved since that day"  
"Please dont"  
"No, I cant hide it anymore. Lulu, I know that you loved my brother and may still do, but that day. I cant stop thinking about it! You opened up to me about your problem and we shared a kiss"  
"It didn't mean anything"  
"It meant something to me, but from that day you changed"  
Lulu started to cry  
"Tell me the reason why you started to hate me? Tell me"  
"Dont.."  
"Lulu"  
Lulu looked up at the moon while tears started streaming on her cheek "Because I blame myself for your brother's death. Because I fell in love with you. The day we kissed was the day when Chuppo told me that he is going to fight sin to prove to me that he is stronger than you. He saw us kissing, but he didn't told me. I just had this feeling that he knew."  
Wakka : "..."  
  
They didnt talk since then. The next day a guy came to Wakka and Lulu and injected the two with some kind of medicine  
"This would assure that you wont try to bring up a fight"  
Lulu and Wakka felt dizzy and tired. The guards untied the ropes and cared them over to the camp side. The then laid their bodies into a coffin made from wood.   
A man stood infront of the coffin and faced the crowd "Today we are going to burn the bodies of those two used sorcery "  
In the coffin, Wakka looked surprise for hearing what the man had said. He spoke with a weak voice "So thats the reason why they captured you"  
Lulu looked at him and said "I overheard them saying that the leader was killed by a sorcerrer and his son was to punish every user of black magic"  
Wakka "But we are the ones that helped defeat sin. We are not bad people"  
Lulu "I told them that but they wont listen"  
Wakka and Lulu looked at each other as the coffin's door was closed. In the dark Lulu spoke three words "I love you". Even in the dark Wakka could see her tears streaming down her cheak. He knew she felt that by saying those word she have betrayed Chuppo, but she did anyway.  
Wakka smiled and said "Im the luckiest man alive spending his last moment right beside you" He held on to Lulu's hand. The two expected at any moment the cofffin would be set on fire. As second passed by, Lulu's hand held stronger onto Wakka's hand. All of a sudden, the felt as if the coffin have been thrown into the air. The coffin door open and their bodies hit the group. Unable to left their heads to see whats happening, the hear a strong roar and the earth shaking. Someone yelled "Aeon". Lulu and Wakka knew it was Yuna's aeon. Ifrit emerged from the ground and Yuna was sitting on his shoulder commanding it. Most of the men went to fight the best. Lulu and Wakka felt a releaved that they have an opporitunity to live, but that feeling didnt lasted because a man with a spear appeared and yelling "I'll condemn you for using the unforbidden magic" He swung his spear toward Lulu, but in an effort Wakka somehow shielded her body with his. Wakka closed his eyes expecting at any moment a hard object would pierce through his fragile body. Wakka opened his eyes and turned around. He saw Kimarhi breaking the spear into two parts and throwing the man aside like a piece of garbage.Kimarhi carried Lulu and Wakka on each shoulder and headed to the woods. Yuna, seeing Kimarhi from a distance, ordered Ifiret to retreat.  
  
Yuna meet them at the meeting point, where Kimarhi was still carrying them on his shoulders.   
"Uncouncious" said the blue beast  
"Well I wont let you carry them all the way" She then walked to the road path where she summoned Valefor. Kimarhi laid their bodies on the aeon and then Yuna and Kimarhi rode it  
Yuna spoke softly to the aeon "I know it is going to be hard on you to carry the four of us, but please try"   
"Kimarhi walk"  
Yuna nodded and said "Meet us at Belsaid city. We will be waiting for you"  
Kimarhi bowed and started walking as the aeon started to flap its wings and departed from the solid ground  
--- 


End file.
